


Sam's Impromptu Father's Day Present

by HelhestandCerberus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Early Childhood, Father's Day, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Other, Sam and Dean are brothers, Sam's grateful, Short One Shot, dear god they deserved better, definitely a chick-flick moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelhestandCerberus/pseuds/HelhestandCerberus
Summary: Sam recalls everything Dean has done for him and decides that he deserves better and gives him a letter on Father's Day. (BTW John's a dick, big surprise there.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Sam's Impromptu Father's Day Present

The first few years since Mary’s death John didn’t stray too far from his kids. After all, Sam was still an infant, and Dean was only four, there was no way they could care for themselves. But John noticed that Dean doted on Sam, so much so that John didn’t feel the need to do anything more but the basics. Like changing diapers, feeding him, making sure Sam’s ready for bed, and etc. John will always remeber Sam’s first word, John had just come back from a hunt, and Dean was leaning over Sam’s crib, playing with him. Sam’s laughter echoed the room and they didn’t even notice that John was home. Sam started to stammer, which drew John closer to the crib. Even after all the mess, he still wanted to hear his youngest’s first words. After a few moments of difficulty, Sam exclaimed, “Bean!” Dean and John both knew what it meant, Dean now being five, has held Sam plenty of times, so with little to no difficulty, lifted him out of the crib and cradled him close. It was the widest smile John has seen on Dean since Mary’s death. 

Dean was now twelve, with Sammy being eight, they were both in school. When John had picked them up, Dean was rubbing his arm with a pained expression, while Sam seemed worried. John knew something was up but didn’t mention anything until they got back to the motel. “Boy, what’s wrong with your arm?” John asked sternly once they got inside. “N-Nothing,” Dean stammered, looking everywhere but John’s eyes. Without any other words, John moved towards Dean and pulled up his sleeve. A bruise was starting to form. “What did you do?” John asked. “I fell,” Dean said, but it was obvious he was lying. “Tell me the truth boy!” “I got punched!” Dean admitted. “Why? Do not lie again,” John said, his eyes narrowed at Dean. “Some kid was picking on Sam, so I went over to them and shoved him. He punched me really hard after that then ran away when a teacher came over,” Dean explained quietly. “What did the teacher say?” “They want to talk to you and the other parents,” Dean muttered. “So you went over to a kid and pushed him. You attracted unwanted attention, Dean! We can’t afford this!” John all but screamed. “Dad! Stop! He was just trying to protect me!” Sam shouted. “You! You need to learn to protect yourself! Go to your room and don’t come out!” John yelled at Sam. Sam scurried off with tears welling in his eyes. Sam sat against the bed, crying, as he heard the sounds of a belt meeting skin. Shortly after the door opened and closed quietly, Dean came into view slowly, he battered all over his arms and chest. Sam bawled at the view of him. Without a word, Dean enveloped Sam in a hug, letting him cry in his chest. 

Whenever Sam found himself in any kind of trouble, Dean would be there, to take the verbal lashing from John, or the angry rants from the teachers, or the beat downs from the bullies. Dean did everything in his power to protect Sam, and Sam could never find the right words to show how grateful he was. It was quickly approaching June, and everyone was talking about what the were going to do for Father’s day. Even though Sam was ten, he wasn’t familiar with the holiday. When Sam and Dean were walking home, Sam asked about it. “Dean, what’s Father’s Day?” “It’s a special day when you appreciate what your dad has done for you,” Dean explained, a distant look on his face. “How come we never celebrate it with dad then?” Sam asked. “Dad said it was useless when I handed him a card I made in elementary, I never mentioned it to you because I didn’t want you to feel disappointed the same way I did,” Dean said. Right there and then, Sam decided he wanted to do something special for Dean.

It was June, 20 and Sam still had a long stretch to go before it was ready for Dean to see, luckily he still had a day to finish it. He slaved over it all day, and Dean being Dean, would look over his shoulders and tried to see what he was doing. In turn, Sam got defensive and suspicious, Dean figured he should leave him alone after fifteen minutes. The day passed and after school, Sam dragged Dean to their favorite spot to hang out at before they had to go home. Dean was laughing at Sam’s enthusiasm, “What’s got you all excited?” Dean asked. “I have something for you,” Sam said nothing else and continued to drag them. Once they reached their spot, Sam took off his book bag and carefully pulled out the note. “Here Dean this is for you,” Sam said with a wide, but nervous smile. 

Dean took it gingerly and began to read it, this is what it said;

Happy Father’s Day Dean!!  
I know this is meant for dads and you’re my big brother but I felt that you deserved something special. From the moment I can remember you were always there, you were there to feed me, take care of me, teach me things that our teachers didn’t bother to. You might be my brother, but you’ll be more of a dad than John ever has been. I know that you were the one who taught me how to walk, you helped learn how to read my homework, you even helped me with my play. You tried your best to help me with my homework, even if you didn’t really understand it either. You get up early to make me breakfast and to make me lunch. You’d starve yourself to make sure I’d have food. You’d always put yourself before me, and I can’t thank you enough. You mean so much to me and I wish I could repay you for the things you’ve done for me. Thank you so much Dean, and I love you!

\- Sam

Dean had tears in his eyes by the time he was done reading it, Sam looked at him worriedly as Dean rubbed at his eyes. “T-Thank you Sam,” Dean’s voice broke. Sam hugged him tightly, his Dean returned. 

After all these years on the road, meeting Castiel, stopping the apocalypse, and moving into the bunker, Dean still had the letter, and he intended to never let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> We've seen their past but, we rarely ever seen how Sam cares for Dean in their early childhood, so I figured this totally something he would do. I did bend the original storyline, but honestly, I fully believe that John was a little abusive towards Dean, but maybe not to that extent. This was based on some posts and fanart that I saw (and loved), so full credit to them, the only thing I really changed that instead of mother's day I did father's day.


End file.
